Every time I hear his name
by Tripptych
Summary: Deidara lusts for a man he can't have and beds a man he doesn't want. KyuDeiIta, Threesome, Graphic Yaoi, AU.


**Every Time I Hear His Name. **

By Tripptych / a m b a, y e a h?

Disclaimer: I don't own _shit._

Title Credit: We Stitch These Wounds – Black Veil Brides

…

My was practically burning with envy and anger, so much so that I was positive that if I were a domesticated house cat; my long blonde hair would be sticking up menacingly like a current of electricity had just run through me.

The glare I exhibited was vicious and spiteful as I spat it like a bad taste at the malevolent red head a few tables over. The hand I held my fork in speared the carrots violently like I was some sort of a Zulu warrior in a fierce rage, which wasn't half a lie; I did look particularly feral when I ate.

"Deidara you're doing it again…" Naruto nudged my side irritably with a nervous laugh, his eyes shifting between my blatantly angry face and his own brother, who was pointedly ignoring us; not because he was a cunt, which he was anyway but because he had no reason to look over, we scraped the bottom of the social barrel so to speak.

There literally was no reason for his attention.

"I can't help it, your brothers a fucking cunt." I spat crudely whilst stuffing the carrots in my mouth unattractively and chewing them to mush with a vengeance, as I continued to glare at the back of the disreputable red head known as Kyuubi.

"Amen to you brother!" Kiba, who had been otherwise engaged in devouring his bucket of hot chips, raised his hand in the air across from me for a fist bump, his voice loud and his head bowed in 'respect' to the words.

I fisted bumped him with a nod of my own head.

"C'mon guys I know he can be an ass-"Naruto spoke with exasperation, in vain trying to find an excuse for his brothers actions before we both cut him off, "-_Is_ an asshole."

"Yeah, well don't you think staring at him like he's the devils spawn is you known really immature? He's only going to ignore you." I turned my head slowly, my angry glare looking at the smaller and definitely more loveable Uzumaki.

Where on earth did he get off calling me immature? Naruto Uzamaki, the crowned king of the loudest and proudest pranking record to hit the halls of Leaf High since the place was founded, had the audacity to call me the immature one?

"I'll glare at him all I want and he _is_ the devils spawn and thirdly he won't be ignore the fist jammed down his neck once I get a hold of him. " I spat turning my heated gaze away from Naruto's eye roll and back to a set of golden red orbs.

"I'd love to see that" Kiba muttered in the back ground somewhere, which I would have had a decent a witty remark for if I hadn't actually succeeded in catching the attention of the said red head.

My back stiffened and the whole cat electric hair thing bristled against my neck, he was staring at me, blatantly like he wasn't even affected by the fact that he was caught staring, the nerve of him, with a smug and arrogant smirk no less.

Even with the distance between us the catty animosity radiating across the room was affecting him, and not in a bad way either, quite the opposite actually; it was giving him a tall ego no doubt, he knew he was getting under my skin.

"Now you've done it, he's spotted you and he's _still_ looking." Naruto muttered hopelessly, banging his head against the table with a grunt.

"How could he not? Dei was burning holes in his head; I can feel the heat waves rolling off!" Kiba exclaimed with a mouthful of cheeseburger, whilst turning around to look in the red head's general direction.

_Not to make it more obvious or anything Kiba, _Naruto thought in exasperation.

Kyuubi Namikaze, Naruto's older, three years the senior, brother and the world's number on most agitating man who delighted in nothing more than challenge, territory and winning both. I couldn't stand him, no I hated the very mention of the man with his nice long red hair, tall ass, chiselled features, liquid amber eyes that could and would take you body mind and soul any chance they could, oh and the man of _my_ dreams was _his _boyfriend, yes, and he was disgustingly well off in all aspects and sent me into a roll of anger at the very mention of him.

I wanted to kill him, pull him to bits and then stamp on the little pieces; then feed them to my sea monkeys.

He and I held a steady heated gaze, mine filled with murderous intentions and his with a sense of curiosity and superior arrogance; I was prepared to stare at him with that look till he dropped dead but sadly like the rest of my life, things didn't happen that way; _did they ever happen my way?_

Aside from my hate for the sleaze ridden red head, and completely irrelevant jealousy of him; I was in love with his boyfriend. Now I won't say I was _obsessed_, because I wasn't; girls were obsessive, ogling and staring, cooing and blubbering like stranded cats on a hot tin roof, I however was more observant and more in_**lust**_ with him.

Let's clarify that_, luuuust_; the need or powerful urge of attraction, in addition to attraction I also wanted to fuck that into next week.

Though the fates are cruel and I was blessed with nothing the dark haired beauty of my wet dreams would want; I wasn't Kyuubi, understand my hate for the sordid man?

Itachi Uchiha, the only man I was prepared to get hot and heavy for entered the cafeteria, a throng of people in his wake either admiring him, like I was or blankly staring with jealously; I was batting for the first team, and _god_ he was gorgeous.

One look at his sexy persona and I was harder than a block of cement.

Now if I hadn't been distracted and otherwise visual engaged in staring at the human god waltzing around in a pair of dark grey wash jeans, that by the way hugged everything he was blessed with and more, I would have seen the eccentric and exotic looking Kyuubi Namikaze, break my gaze and follow my line of sight with a catty smile.

I also would have noticed the shit eating grin of 'I will devour your soul' proportions and the devious look in his eyes, but sadly since I was too busy being visual stimulated and turned on by the eldest Uchiha; I had missed it.

"Dei, I think Kyuubi knows your ogling _his_ Itachi." Naruto nudged my ribs nervously in a whisper, breaking my wet daydream and replacing it with a foul scowl on my face.

"I wasn't ogling and fuck that skank, he can think all he wants; he already has Itachi wrapped around his cock so there nothing for him to even be knowing about." I huffed angrily through my depression; Naruto looked dumbfounded at my poor grammar as I turned back to the red heads table.

His eyes met mine again before his lips split into a haughty grin; I narrowed my blue eyes in anger as he pulled the now seated beside him, Uchiha in to a steamy kiss. My insides burned with jealously and want as I stared blatantly at the two, Kyuubi's eyes were still open, staring and taunting me as he tongue fucked the silent Uchiha.

"What's so great about him? He's not that great." I huffed spearing more defenceless carrots and staring at my plate; the hurt from the whole 'he's mine and not yours' look.

And still turned on by the even better visual display; how could I even deny that? Kyuubi was hot, but I still hated him with a burning passion.

"He's tall, and hot; infact I'm pretty sure you don't even reach either Itachi's or Kyuubi's collarbone. He has money, he's confident and he's known Itachi for years." Kiba spoke bluntly, comparing and proving my theory that I never would have a chance in hell with Itachi.

"Thanks Kiba, you're so supportive to my plight." I said dryly with a flat look.

"Yeah well don't look now but here he comes." Naruto said softly, looking up to meet his brother's gaze from a few feet away.

My shoulders stiffened as I turned to look, my nose scrunched up in disgust. Sure enough though the 6'4ft male was striding over, the entire lunch room's attention following him; my throat tightened and I itched to jump the table and attack him with teeth and nails.

He would win that though, his teeth were even longer than mine; why can't I get a break?

"Naruto my darling baby brother." His tone was sugary sweet and smooth like honey as he regarded his brother who looked nervous and slightly suspicious.

At least he wasn't _my_ brother.

"I need you to take my car home after school." His voice was enticingly gravelly, rough and definitely filled with ulterior motive and sex appeal.

"Why? I thought I wasn't allowed to even breathe near it." Naruto asked, his face dumbfounded but still cautious at such an obscure and out of character order from the older Namikaze.

"I have plans with Itachi-" His amber liquid eyes flicked to me briefly, a bright eyed and hot look directed to my soul "- but if anything happens between here and home, you won't see your next birthday or even next week." His voice was still smooth even as he spewed a solid death threat.

Naruto jerked his nod sharply as Kyuubi handed him the set of automatic locking key's.

Though I hadn't failed to notice the darkening gold that reflected his seriousness and how his mouth was still twisted up into a grin of arrogance.

Flicking his eyes to meet mine, the menacing look was gone exchanged with the same look he had been giving me for a good part of our staring competition. My ocean blue eyes narrowed ferociously and the adrenaline pumped my veins; I was so tempted to fling my tray of food, jump the table and perform heinous acts of violence that would rival those of a mosh pit.

"Your name's Deidara, right?" He addressed me with a sugary coat of intrigue; that fake bastard he knew who I was he was toying with me.

I swallowed thickly biting my tongue and screwed my fingers into the material of my white wash ripped jeans to prevent insults from word vomiting out and my legs from following though with their mauling intentions.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I spat sourly, eyeing him down like a dog would eye bawl an intruder.

He grinned foxily, exposing those extended canines for the world to see and stretching those static tattoo's on each cheek. "I'm Kyuubi Namikaze, come for a walk with me?"

I blanched, my face twisting into a look of confusion, amusement and then caution before I lost it laughing; not just a giggle or a snort, no a full belly laugh of pure amusement, which earned myself a funny and slightly insulted look from Kyuubi and as incredulous look from Kiba and Naruto.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Was my reply between slowing laughter, "Now buzz off you stinking up my breathing space." I spat, wiping my eyes from tears as the last few giggles left my lips.

Where the hell did he think he was coming off? As if I would go anywhere with him unless, it was to his funeral, which I would have even read his eulogy out for.

Clearly insulted, Kyuubi's amber eyes narrowed dangerously before he lent forward, right up in my face; on instinct and intimidation, I moved back but his hand caught my shirt pulling my impossibly close.

"I think you should, it would be…beneficial to you." Kyuubi's face was close enough to mine that I could practically smell Itachi's cologne clinging to him like a bad smell.

And oh was Itachi a bad boy.

Thoughts of the sexy man beast sitting a few tables away refocused, like a sharp eyed eagle the bastard didn't miss it.

"Tsk, Tsk eyeing off my boyfriend I see…" Kyuubi whispered again with that animalistic sharp grin, igniting a whole new flame in my gut.

My eyes widen considerably and I felt like a rat stuck with a fat cat, hopeless, as I spewed out excuses like 'your delusional' and 'you're seeing things, get your eyes checked'

"No, no, no _love-"He_ chuckled, pushing my long fringe from my face a little_-"_I'm not upset with you; infact I'm…interested." He practically purred in my face like a content cat, I knew better though he was more like a tiger pretending to be a civilised house cat.

My eyebrows shot into my hair line, well the visible one did.

"Itachi will be coming too, now won't you come for a walk?" He drawled sexily in my face, his wit and charm practically coming off in huge dusty bunnies.

The very mention of the man even being in the same vicinity as me sounds more than appealing, even if that sleazy bastard was in the equation; I sucked terribly at math but I was sure Itachi was greater than Kyuubi, making him above the fraction line.

"And if I don't?" I countered eyeing him down, Naruto and Kiba's jaws dropped as I considered the invite.

"You won't want to miss this, trust me." I couldn't help but feel that, _that_ would be my famous last words.

Trust him! HA. It was almost laughable; he was the kind of man you wouldn't trust to look after your sea monkeys; he'd probably eat them and say you never had any at all.

"Alright, but if you start any funny shit; I'll maim you to the moon." I threatened, eyeing him swiftly.

His lips stretched into a predatory look, the same you see on those lions on the animal planet who have just caught a deer and devoured it whole.

"Only if you promise baby." He purred pulling back from his 'in your face' position, I grunted turning to the dumbfounded pair beside me with huffed eyes.

There identical looks of surprise and shock was comical, infact I would have laughed till my lungs fell out of my ass if the smouldering gaze wasn't pulling me in by the second.

"I'll be back." I spat, shoving my try away and standing; the animalistic grin not leaving his face as he waited for me to move around to his side of the table.

Kiba and Naruto floundered, spluttering words and looking for any pliable excuse to why I would even agree to anything the man I, not five minutes ago, couldn't stand the mention of, would suggest; especially if that meant going places with him.

In fact I didn't even know why I was going with him, I think it was my dick doing the thinking; the mention of Itachi had me hot and heavy, ready to go. God I didn't even give a shit if I jumped him and he screamed rape the entire time; there's something wrong with that, I'm sure.

I somewhat awkwardly made my way to Kyuubi's side who continued to grin while grasping my wrist, I flinched visibly like I had been scolded with hot water; does this man not know the concept of personal space?

He is related to Naruto, who also has the poor baby Uchiha Sasuke; coldest man on the planet, bent over and being fucking blindly into next year.

Whispers, murmurs and stares followed us as he led us over to his table. My heart was beating like a bird in a confined space, my legs shook and my dick ached as we stopped beside Itachi who looked up from pushing potato salad around the plate with a flat disapproving look.

I stood a little ways behind Kyuubi but nowhere near obscured, Itachi's black heavenly pools of eyes met mine and I swear my brain melted to the point where it felt like it was dribbling out my nose, he was so fucking beautiful; Kyuubi looked between us before bending down, his ass practically flush against my aching cock.

I didn't give a shit that he was practically ass to dick with me and that he still had a hold of my wrist, or even the fact that we was giving me a sluttish look over his shoulder while whispering in Itachi's pierced and gauged* ear; my mind and body couldn't get around the fact that I was so close to Itachi and that he was staring at me.

"Come on let's go." Kyuubi said with an arrogant voice as he stood tall, Itachi's banging body moved to do the same.

"Itachi…" His voice was smooth like fine whiskey that's been aged and shit, and the way he practically purred his name…oh gods I was on fire as Kyuubi pulled me along beside him; Itachi lingering slightly behind his finger curled in the long haired man's other hand.

"…meet Deidara." My eyes widen to the side of saucers as Kyuubi led us out of the building, I flicked my eyes to Itachi who was staring back at me.

The stare went straight to my dick along with the way Kyuubi said my name, god being around that red head sleaze was doing things to me.

God _willing_ things.

"Hello" He spoke softly and oh my good _god,_ I thought I had cummed my jeans; his voice, was fucking beautiful; smooth, deep and oozing sex appeal without even a trace of lust.

"Hee-y." I spat most unintelligently, I'm sure he thought I was retarded or something along those lines.

Kyuubi just grinned bring his and Itachi's locked hands up to push open the entrance of the school, leading us into the deserted car park. Caught up in my tall, dark and handsome fantasy, I failed to notice that we were leaving the school ad heading to that black Cadillac escalade that was almost as beautiful and appealing as it owner.

My mouth practically hit the bitumen at my feet as we slinked, hand in hand to the car; Kyuubi released my wrist with a satisfied grin as I moved to touch the slick and shiny flecked paint job. In my lust driven madness for the car before me I had failed to notice the shared look between the lovers.

"How the hell did you get a car like this?" I breathed airily, almost moaning as I continued to stroke the machine like a soft cat.

"It's Itachi's, my car is over there." Kyuubi's voice was right in my hair, messing my hair and sending electric hot currents down to my collar and further.

I followed his tan finger as he pointed to a burnt orange spectacle across the lot, if I hadn't cummed my jeans from looking at a combination of Itachi and his car, I surely did when I saw Kyuubi's slick ride; the 2009 Ferrari spider sat gleaming all shiny and sexy.

"Oh _god."_ I actually moaned, my head tilting to the side as I stared at the beautiful ride.

"Maybe I'll take you for a ride sometime, but we really must be going. We wouldn't want someone catching us, would we?" He purred in my ear, barley touching it with his lips.

I nodded dumbly, my sexual appeal to the car ebbing away as Kyuubi held his palm up to the Uchiha who held the keys in his wiry fingers.

"I'll drive." The words were filled with ulterior meaning and sleaze but I didn't even care as Itachi reached out his hand towards me.

Forget the car, forget Kyuubi and forget anything other than my dick and its mind on him; his pale arm extended for me to grab and those smouldering pits of ash black eyes sucking me in like the pit of a sink hole. Extending my long sleeved and grey shirt covered arm I let my fingers touch his hand before he pulled me closer.

I chocked on the air in my windpipe as he tugged me close enough to feel the heat radiating from his every pore. He was taller than me, hell a lot fucking taller as he stared me down, his lips tugging into a little smirk; my mind turned to mush and slide down my inwards to my dick as he pulled open the door to the back seat.

Kyuubi grinned maliciously before climbing into the drivers, igniting the ignition with fervour. Itachi climbed in the back seat first, surely teasing me with that pert ass right in my face as he pulled me in beside him.

The spacious back seat offered plenty of room but thank the gods for my luck, Itachi stayed seated in the middle with me practically in his lap. The wheel turned and Kyuubi exited the car park, his foot sharp and the cutting knife like action of the car sending vibrations of happiness and pleasure crawling up my spine.

Itachi and that red head sleaze shared a look in the rear view mirror that I suspiciously questioned, what had these bastards have in mind?

My jaw was seized by Itachi's long fingers and directed to mere millimetres between us; I swear my heart flew into my mouth as he pulled our lips together. Now I love fireworks, hell I live for explosive creations but this was a whole new level of explosive; his lips were full and sensual, seizing and demanding as they assaulted my own.

His hands roam down my sides, uncaring and unaffected by the fact that he doesn't know me, his fingers slipped under the hem of my shirt, seizing and pinching the skin stretched over my sharp hip bones.

I grunt in mixed pain and raw pleasure, my lips moving further apart to accommodate his pierced tongue; and here I was thinking he could not get _any_ better. The car drifted around the corner and I heard Kyuubi moan lightly as his foot pressed harder to the accelerator, his eyes barely focused on the road and more so on the hot display in the backseat.

To add insult to injury, I opened my lust maddened eyes to meet his in the rear view mirror; liquid gold and tangerine amber pools of swirling heat and lust. Smirking into my dream kiss, I pushed my hands up into Itachi's hair; grasping blinding at the nape of his neck for the small red band that held his messy hair together and tugging on it.

Kyuubi twisted the wheel sharply down a street, it was flashy and clean cut; clearly not my part of the neighbourhood but I didn't give a shit; I was being tongue fucked by the man of my dreams, it was too surreal to be even considering the landscape.

"Fuck, Itachi where's the garage button thing?" Kyuubi swore hurriedly, his voice an echo of the pent up sexual frustration and lust I had been in since I'd first seen Itachi.

Itachi's pierced barbelled tongue left mine, lean forward between the seats; My lips throbbed for more as I let my hands wander up the raised part of his shirt; rubbing and scratching the skin there. Itachi grunted from exertion and pleasure as he roughly pushed a little compartment, making the spring door pop open to reveal a little device that would open the door I now noticed we were parked before.

Pressing the button hard, Kyuubi drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, awaiting the door to open enough for him to fit through. Itachi was back in my arms in seconds, his lips meeting mine again in a flurry; I don't think I had any blood left in my brain with the intense arousal I was drowning in.

The car flew forward, the black shiny roof barely missing the metal runner of the door that had reversed and started to shut again. Ripping the keys from the ignition, Kyuubi jumped out of the car in a flustered horny hurry; Itachi pulled away from me with a smirk, locking eyes with the frustrated red head outside.

"Come on, let's go inside." He murmured in my ear, pushing me softly towards the door.

Stumbling blindly and lust drunk, I pushed the door open enough for fall out and into Kyuubi's taut arms. Blinking almost in anger I moved to climb the hell away from him and into the arms of the solid body behind me, shutting the heavy metal door with a thud but the next move would be my end.

Hot, hard and brash; his lips met mine in a clash of clanking enamel and gums; I moaned throatily as he practically shoved me hard back into Itachi, who held me tight and flush against his clothed body.

"Oh" I mewled happily into the intense and contrasting kiss. It was nothing like Itachi's was, his was hot and passionate, soft and relenting but Kyuubi, oh man was he on another level; hard, brutal, dominating and as fiery and hot as his hair.

"Inside now Kyuubi" Itachi's hot breathe spoke velveteen beside my ear, as he forced us apart with the sharpness of his voice.

Kyuubi's eyes were alight with amusement and fiery lust as he grinned foxily, reaching over my shoulder to push his lips, _my_ spit laced lips to Itachi's smooth and slightly swollen ones; my vision blurred as I watched with mild interest and a erotic thought of 'it's like a three-way spit swap'.

To anyone else that would have sounded repulsive but when the two tongue fucking were Kyuubi Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha; it's a whole other level of sex appeal.

Somewhat awkwardly between them I squirmed in impatience and ill reprieve; I swear it was just on impulse, my dicks thinking even as I thrust my tightly jammed hips forward into Kyuubi's sharp slightly higher one's and then to my utter pleasure rolled them back into the hard strained cock belong to Itachi.

My head felt heavy as I moaned wantonly rocking back and forth between them with hard hips, my head floating somewhere on Itachi's shoulder as they broke apart; but I didn't notice.

_Hell _it could have rained fucking goldfish and I wouldn't have even noticed.

"God _Deidara_." Kyuubi growled my name throatily with half mast eyes; I ignored him more focused on the shallow dip and sway of my hips between theirs.

My mind made coherent thoughts of what I was doing and certainly who I was doing it with but at this moment, I didn't give two shits if I had being grinding up against one of the pillows on my bed, which was possible; I had an excellent imagination and it wasn't uncommon for me to dream shit like this up.

"Move." Itachi spoke forcefully again; his lips hot and wet against my neck but the words went past me and captured the attention of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi nodded mutely grabbing my wrist once more, turning he moved to unlock the garage door with Itachi presumably spare key. I whined at the loss of cock to cock friction but followed along obediently like a heat crazed dog, my own hand twisted in Itachi's shirt as Kyuubi let out a noise of approval once the door swung open.

Now I would love to say we made it to the bedroom like half decent civilised human beings, full of modesty and morals against being caught but being in the situation as it was meant dire actions had to happen.

And this is where Itachi's plush ivory white couch came into play.

My back met the cushioned surface as Kyuubi shoved down, sprawled provocatively across the pillows with my hair a complete mess and my legs spread wide.

Oh god, I hope his mother isn't home.

"You weren't even bullshitting when you said he was perfect." Kyuubi purred appreciatively, licking his lips as he pulled Itachi close to his side.

Raising an eyebrow, Itachi glanced at me over his shoulder before he pulled the eldest Namikaze into a sloppy, wet and hot kiss. I couldn't remove my eyes from the sight; it was just to incredible and erotic that I was sure that it belonged in so sort of high quality porn show that cost $10 a minute.

I moaned lowly as I watched the heated exchange of spit and the pale hand creeping up a tan chest, taking the red shirt with it. My pants choking my hard cock painfully and I began to squirm, losing patience and preservation whilst I unbuttoned and unbuckled myself from my white wash jeans.

Kyuubi and Itachi's kiss was broken by the red fabric and the audible sound of my jeans hitting the tiled floor. Blinking in slight surprise and harsh hunger, Kyuubi eyed my bouncing cock intensely with an animal look akin to his wild appearance.

"Itachi are you ever wrong?" Kyuubi moaned deeply as he watched me grasp my cock roughly, the intense visual pleasure spurring me on I began to tug in jerky motions.

"_Never." _Was he purred response.

I was mildly stupefied when Itachi's body moved to sit between my spread legs on the floor, his eye burning with unfulfilled passion and motivation. Cold fingers touched my trembling thighs, leaving a invisible scorch of arctic proportions in its wake, oh god was this man ever ugly? Sitting between my legs like a whore was more than turning me on.

"Understand beneficially why this was in your best interests now?" Kyuubi's haughty reply echoed in my head but I didn't hear it over the roaring of blood in my veins.

Itachi's wandering fingers had reached their destination.

"Oh fuck." My eyes rolled back into my head as that skilfully delicious tongue slipped out to trace the vein running along the underside.

I couldn't process a single thought in my mushed brain, the sensations running in my veins was incredible and the simple thought that this is what I had been craving since my junior year when I had first set eye's on the dark haired beauty was more than satisfying.

I was practically purring in delight.

" Gosh Deidara, already a puddle of goo? He's barely touched you." Kyuubi drawled silkily whilst slinking around Itachi to sit on my left, his canines scraping my ear sharply.

"God do you ever fuckin-"I dropped my head back against the plush couch with a loud moan as the Uchiha swallowed my cock in his throat.

"You are in no position to be telling me to shut up." He breathed hotly against my red ears and sending my frazzled mind to puddle and pool in my cock.

"Stop messing" Itachi spoke pulling his mouth from my erection, only to press the flat of his tongue to the slit. "Around and-"He squeezed the base offering a flat lick to the underside again before continuing. "Fuck him."

My throat seized as Kyuubi's faced halved in a predatory look, "As you wish Uchiha."

I barely had time to throw an insult at them before; Itachi lent back taking my hips with him to allow room for the red head to slip behind, his legs spread on either side of mine and that hard length pressing rigid to my tailbone.

I stiffened on contact with his now noticeably bare chest to my tense shoulders though any unreasonable thought to the Namikaze was squandered to nothing when Itachi rose from his seated position on the floor.

Panic gripped me at the thought of the man leaving me to be assaulted by the feral man licking hot rails that felt- fucking good- against the nape of my neck, his long fingers pulling my hair away for better access.

My eye almost rolled closed when he nipped the skin, but the view before me was more appealing than the inside of my eyelids.

Itachi's mouth was stretched into a sultry smirk as his pianist fingers tugged at the clinging black shirt hugging his chest as he pushed the material up. My mouth salivated at the image of that creamy chest and pert pink nipples before me; god how beautiful was this man?

"He's a sight isn't he?" Kyuubi purred in my ear his tan hand reaching around to grasping my cock, giving it firm long strokes as I stared at Itachi.

"Fucking perfection." I gasped out with hooded eye's as his finger travelled the length on his chest to that fine line of hair leading to the button of his low riding jeans.

"Fucking god." I breathed when Kyuubi teased the slit of my cock his other hand unbuttoning his own jeans at my backside.

A brief flash of worry erupted beside the pleasure in my gut but the view before squashed everything else, without undoing the button on his jeans, Itachi pushed the jean material down his legs with a slight sucking in of his gut.

A bouncing flushed cock sprung free and stood proud before me, I moaned in rapture. Kyuubi released his own groan at the sight as he manoeuvred his own erection free from its jean confinement, rubbing the wet tip along the crack of my ass.

"Like what you see, Deidara?" Itachi drawled with a hint of pleasure as his own hand crept up to grasp the bobbing cock firmly.

"Mhh, baby." I moaned throatily as I vaguely felt a wetness rub against my backside.

"Did you want to fuck me Dei?" He spoke with thick sex, his hand creeping along his own cock before me.

"Gods yes." I groaned from a combination of Itachi's words, the hand on my cock and the rhythmic rubbing along my ass.

I barely had time to register what was happening till Itachi was standing, legs spread over me with his cock in one hand and a handful of his ass cheek in the other. Kyuubi still held grip on my cock, pointing it towards the little hole I had dreamt of for so long.

I was panting in pleasure as Itachi's knees bent and the tip of my cock pressed to his dry entrance now smeared with my pre-cum.

"Fuck yourself on him Itachi." Kyuubi growled from right beside my ear, I panted harshly as Itachi threw the red head a fiery smirk before obliging and sinking himself in slight awkwardness onto my hard prick.

Three thoughts went through my head at this point; I'm balls deep in Itachi Uchiha, my god is this a dream come true and the fuck is that Kyuubi's trying to stuff in-between my ass cheeks.

I had little room to question before Kyuubi's own hard cock pelleted into my depths jarring my hips up into Itachi's and causing a ripple effect.

"Fucking hell you goddamn ass! That fucking hurts!" I cried out fiercely, clenching my ass cheeks brutally around the cock in it.

Kyuubi howled pleasurably, his red head falling back against the cushions as he shallowly thrust his hips. I was about ready to rip the red head to shreds when Itachi began to move, suffocating my cock in his tight heat and causing the threats to die in my throat.

No fucking wonder Kyuubi was moaning, this is incredible.

I howled in pain and pleasure as Itachi bucked himself up and down and Kyuubi thrust his hips up, stretching me considerably around his hard cock. I reached one hand behind me to grip those red strands fiercely and groped at Itachi's ass with the other, handful of that plush skin in my palm drove me to buck up into him.

Balancing himself with hands pressed to my chest, Itachi dropped his head back with a moan as he pulled and pushed my cock all the while squeezing me dry of pre cum.

"Harder Itachi." Kyuubi growled with a feral edge to his voice, I floundered as the man once the epitome of control slipped into an uneven hard and fast movement, losing him in the pleasure.

Pleased with Itachi's increase in pace, Kyuubi gripped both my hips in hand and guided me up and down, working us all into a rhythm of he pushed and Itachi pulled till be reversed. I never wanted this feeling to end; the immeasurable amount of pleasure coursing through me was up until this point; the best I'd ever had.

A tilt of his hips and Kyuubi changed his brutal thrusting to a different angle, banging furiously against my prostate. Howling in rapture I in turn bucked up harder into Itachi, striking his prostate and sending him into a flurry of messy flushed flesh and sweat.

"Heh enjoy that did we?" Kyuubi panted roughly, amusement dying down to be replaced by pleasure as I squeezed his cock in warning.

"Harder you asshole" I cried out as my nerves were hit again.

With no further words, Kyuubi thrust into me harder whilst one hand moved from my hip to grip the bouncing erection of Itachi between us. Crying out in pleasure Itachi panted furiously as he leaned forward to claim my lips in a smashing kiss of enamel and spit.

Thoroughly aroused by the sight before him, Kyuubi speed up his stroking and fucking bringing both Itachi and I to an almost peak. Itachi's stomach called with pleasure as his supernova of an orgasm approached with fervour, with a final two hard bounces against his prostate the Uchiha's cock splattered sperm across his and my stomach and Kyuubi's hand.

Watching the Uchiha shudder in pleasure and howl his release sent a strong throb straight to my gut. The tightness encasing his cock drawing out and bringing own my own orgasm I blew my hot cum against his insides, scorching his insides and bringing out a soft moan as he rolled his hips lazily into mine.

Brutally pleasured by the duo's orgasm Kyuubi pulled out from the tempting heat to push Itachi and I to the floor between his legs.

"Get on your knees both of you." He growled, his eyes narrowed in pure pleasure as his hand gripped that rigid hard shaft of his.

Grunting in jarring pleasure I knelt beside Itachi on the floor, my face and his mere inches from the flushed angry tip of Kyuubi's cock. Itachi's eyes were smouldering as he glanced up at the furrowed brow of Kyuubi, his pink tongue stuck out and prepared to catch the cum threatening to explode from the red head.

Following suit, I stuck out my own long tongue just into time to catch the ribbons of cum bursting from Kyuubi who had thrown his head back in pleasure. I moaned slightly as cum dripped from Itachi's face and my own.

Stroking lazily to squeeze the last few drops from his softening cock, his voice hoarse he spoke to us.

"Kiss each other." It was a quiet groan, filled with subsiding pleasure.

Smirking in amusement Itachi turned his cum covered face to my equally covered one. God he looked beautiful, covered in sperm, flushed cheeks and sweaty, my hand pulled his long hair closer as we met lips, cum mixing and smearing with spit around our mouths in a wet kiss.

Pulling apart with a wet pop we stared at each other before turning to the equally flushed red head and that feral grin.

"I'd love for you to join us on my walks in the future Deidara." His eyes smouldering with a promised rematch.

"Yeah, I need the exercise." I spoke with a huffed breath.

Who knew the red head could be so giving; I could definitely see a friendship in the future.

…

**Wow this was a marathon writing session, criticism and reviews are encouraged guys!**

**Cheers.**


End file.
